


Rough Comfort

by dustandroses



Series: Rough Comfort [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Author's Favorite, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the pressures of work get to be too much, Tony takes to more dangerous bars to work out his aggression and anger on someone tougher than himself. He thinks he's hunting for rough sex to give him a little relief, but what he's really looking for is some Rough Comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Betas by Ozsaur and Trillingstar, my heroes and shit.
> 
> For the prompt: Anonymous Sex.
> 
> First posted on August 24, 2009.

  
The bar was seedier than his normal haunts, rougher around the edges with a hungrier clientele. Then again, that was the whole idea.  Tony rarely sought out dives like these, but when he needed the thrill of danger and the hard-edged push of violence and brute force, this was where he came.  He’d strip off the facade of civility and charm that he wore like a second skin and travel as far away as he could get, grab a low-rent motel room where no one paid any attention to you as long as your money was good, and go looking for trouble.

He knew that no matter what he did to disguise himself, he’d never be considered anything but prey in a place like this, but that was okay.  As long as they knew he was dangerous prey and kept the games to a minimum, he was fine with that.  It’s what he wanted.  To be treated roughly, to get his blood pumping with adrenaline and the heady rush of fear and danger.  He didn’t need it often, but when he did, he knew what he was looking for, and he knew where to get it.

This dive was new to him; he never went to the same place twice in a row.  It cut down the chances of his being recognized - Tony couldn’t afford that.  But he’d been in enough places just like this, and as soon as he walked through the door, he knew he was in the right spot.  He finished off his beer and headed back to the bar for another.  He didn’t get drunk on nights like these.  He needed to keep his head. It was never wise to be too drunk to defend himself.

More importantly, booze just dulled the rush.  He loved the sharp thrill of excitement that rushed up his spine when some stranger’s hands held him pinned against a wall.  Or the momentary bloom of panic in his belly when he was thrown across a table, right before he was fucked raw by some bruiser he’d never see again.  No, he had two, maybe three beers all night, which was okay, because he had better things to do tonight than drink.  Tonight he was in search of something more.

It had been a rough week: Gibbs had been an exceptionally obnoxious asshole, and as a result, everyone pulled twelve- and fifteen-hour days trying to get a wife-beating Marine off the streets before he could kill the woman he claimed to love.  ‘Till death do us part’ took on a whole new meaning around this guy.  The tension Tony had held in all week had exploded earlier this evening when he'd had a huge blowout with Gibbs in the parking garage right before they left for the weekend.

It spoiled his appetite for any of his normal weekend pleasures.  He canceled his Friday night date, put on something dark, skin-tight, and well-worn and left town to work out his aggression and anger.  What he needed was to get all this crap out of his system, and that meant he needed someone he could fight against – someone who could take his anger, his resentment, and not crumble under the force of his rage.  Someone who would hold him down and force him to take it - someone who could put him in his place, and make him stay there.  He shivered in anticipation just thinking about it.

Tony’s eyes followed yet another leather-clad man as he walked down the hall and past the bathrooms to an unmarked door that was getting regular use despite its nondescript appearance.  Guys were going in with expectant or nervous looks, and coming out mussed and walking unsteadily, satisfied smirks on their faces.  Obviously that was the room Tony was looking for, so he made his move, beer bottle in one hand, condoms and packets of lube in his back pockets.  Always be prepared.

He stopped just inside the door to let his eyes adjust to the low, red-tinted lighting.  He could see men moving in the dim light, walking around the room, leaning against the wall, and sitting on the metal folding chairs scattered around the room, interspersed with tall bar stools.  The room was stuffy, despite the constant buzz of the air conditioning going at full blast, and redolent with the scents of beer, sweaty male bodies, the musk of sex and the haze of smoke.  All around him the sounds of pleasure and pain mixed to the point where one melded into the other, and the two together equal release.  That was what he was looking for, what he came to these desolate bars to find.

He took another sip of his beer and started a slow walk along one side of the room.  There were little cubby holes and niches in the walls, not actual rooms, just spots with more privacy to pursue their - interests.  Most of them were full of bodies moving together - men on their knees, heads bobbing as they swayed with the men moving above them, men bent over stools and chairs or leaning up against walls, grunting, pushing and thrusting against each other.  He was getting hard just from watching them.

Tony liked the way the eyes of the men followed him, even the ones who were busy fucking or getting sucked watched as he passed by.  It didn't matter that he took pains to look rough and dress down for nights like this, he knew he stood out.  It was inevitable.  His looks and attitude would scare away a few of the less aggressive, more cautious men in the room, but that was part of the process of weeding out the unsuitable.  He wanted the fierce edge of violence that the stronger, more assured tops offered, the dangerous feel of aggression he usually only found in older, more experienced men.

So far, he hadn’t seen anyone who held his interest for more than a moment or two.  Well, there was one who stood out from the crowd: a large man, with a tall, rugged frame who had thirty or forty pounds on Tony; as well as ten or fifteen years if the silver hair at his temples and the lines on his forehead meant anything.  The hair on his bare chest glinted slightly in the light, the reddish glow catching the silver mixed with the black.  The strong arms, muscled shoulders and powerful thighs were impressive, but he didn’t look like a weight lifter, more like his job involved manual labor - no bulky muscle, just a nice solid build.

But the best thing about him was his face.  His sharp eyes followed as Tony wandered the room, and he seemed determined and used to getting his own way.  Tony liked that a lot.  If he had a choice, this man would be his number one candidate for the evening.  The problem was, there was already a man at his feet, kneeling on the sticky floor, his mouth stretched wide to accommodate the hefty girth of the man’s cock.  Rough and Rugged’s eyes narrowed in concentration as he thrust steadily forward, his large hands wrapped firmly around his chosen's head, holding him in place.

But Tony wanted to be fucked tonight.  Idly, he wondered what kind of recuperation time the guy might need.  Well, he could wait.  Finally, he settled against the opposite wall next to an empty cubbyhole, and took another sip of his beer.  It was a pretty busy bar, so maybe someone else who fit the bill would show up.  There was no hurry.  The delay added to the anticipation, making the final reward that much sweeter.  While he waited, his eyes wandered over the crowd, but he stayed alert.  Gloomy back rooms were perfect places for more than anonymous sex; you had to keep on your toes if you intended to come out again in somewhat the same condition you went in.

When he glanced back over to where Rough and Rugged had been fucking some guy’s face only a few minutes ago, he was surprised to see the guy sitting by himself against the wall.  Even in the dim lighting Tony could see the dark stain spreading on the front of his jeans that indicated he hadn’t managed to get his pants undone in time.  Or maybe he wasn’t given the opportunity.  That could just as easily be the case.  Some tops liked to see the visible results of their efforts, which was why so many of them marked their subs.  He kind of liked the idea himself; being marked by a top was a sign of appreciation and a job well done – almost a sign of respect.  He craned his neck, looking for Rough and Rugged, hoping he hadn’t left the room.

From behind him, deep voice rumbled.  “Looking for someone?”

He spun around, surprised that anyone had been able to sneak up on him so quickly, and found himself face to face with Rough and Rugged, who easily sidestepped the automatic punch aimed at his abdomen. He countered Tony’s move with a sweep of his leg that would have floored Tony if he hadn’t been held up by the grip Rough had on the back of his shirt.  He felt like a kitten, hanging by the nape of its neck as Rough examined his face carefully.  Quickly, Tony revised the profile he’d been building in his mind to include unarmed combat – he probably had history with the military, maybe even Special Forces of some kind.

He struggled to get his feet back under him, the thrill of danger blossoming in his stomach, and quickly spreading throughout his body.  It wasn’t fear for his life, no, this was what he had been looking for all along.  His cock twinged, filling even more.  Rough moved quickly, and Tony found himself shoved face first against the wood paneled wall, his right arm twisted up behind his back.  He could feel Rough’s hard cock pressing up against his ass, and Tony ground back against it, as much as he could without ripping his arm out of its socket.  A moan forced its way out of his throat at the thought that he’d found someone worthy of the battle.

“You’re not military, but you’ve got some moves on you.”  Rough laughed into his ear, the hot moist air of his breath making Tony shudder uncontrollably.  “You like the struggle, don’t you, boy?  Makes you feel real.  Well, don’t worry, I know you’re real.”  He reached around Tony, pulling his body back just enough to fit his hand between Tony and the wall, and grabbed his cock through the thin material of his well-worn jeans.  “I can feel how real you are, right here.”  He squeezed, and Tony groaned, his hips thrusting forward into Rough’s grip.

“You’ve got a nice handful on you there, boy.  I like that.  I like something to hold on to when I’m fucking you into next week.  I saw you watching me fuck that kid’s face, and I saw the raw want in you.  What do you want from me?  Tell me.”

Tony struggled in Rough's grasp.  He had no interest in talking; the last thing he needed right now was to delve into his need for rough sex.  He wanted to get fucked hard; to walk away with bruises that would remind him for the rest of the week that there was more to him than the polished veneer everyone knew as Anthony DiNozzo.

“I’m not here for conversation.  Either fuck me, or get the hell away from me, so I can find someone else who will.”  His words were intended to raise the guy’s ire, to incite him to strike out in anger, and it worked – sort of.  Rough shoved Tony's arm up another couple of inches and he saw stars, shit that hurt, but it wasn’t enough to derail the man’s train of thought.  He squeezed Tony’s cock, pushed his face into the wall and spoke angrily into Tony’s ear.

“I thought I asked you a question.  If you don’t have an answer for me, you are allowed to say ‘I don’t know,’ but if you back talk me again, I’ll tie your arms to the ceiling beam and take the skin off your back with a whip.  Is that what you want, pretty boy?”

“No.”  The answer was an honest one.  He liked his pain raw and sharp, but he’d been whipped before, and it was not to his tastes.  Someday, he might need that kind of severity to cleanse him of a harsher anguish, but not tonight.

“You will address me as Sir, and you will answer my question, now.  What do you want from me?”

Tony took a deep breath, and tried to sort out his emotions enough to give the man what he was asking for, or at least something that would satisfy him.  He wasn’t really sure he knew what he wanted.  “I want…I’ve got too much anger in me, frustrations I can’t aim at the people that deserve them.  I need to…to fight against something bigger than me.  I want to know that no matter how hard I push, that you’ll still be stronger.  I – I need… ”  He stopped, unable to put into words what was tying him up in knots.

“I know what you need.  You can rage against me all you want.  I’m still going to fuck you, and you’re going to plead with me before you get to come.”

Relief flooded him.  Thank god.  He wasn’t sure he could have explained it any better.  But his perverse stubborn will responded to his relief, and to Rough Sir’s arrogant statement.  “I don’t beg.”

Rough merely chuckled into his ear, as if he found that statement extremely funny.  “You will.”

Oh yes, there it was.  That rush of dangerous arousal, like the threat of a knife at his throat.  Two words in that deep voice, and his knees grew weak as his cock surged under Rough’s squeezing hand.

“I could see the anger in you as soon as you walked in the door.  I knew you weren’t just any boy looking for a Top who could make him come.  I knew you needed something more.  That kid gave a decent blow job, but when you looked at me with all that emotion seething just under the surface, I knew I had to have you.”  He chuckled again.  “Not every night I get to fuck a cop.”

Tony froze.  “What?”  If he knew Tony was a cop, this could turn ugly.  Some guys got hard just _thinking_ about ways to fuck up a cop.  He’d come here to get fucked, but not fucked over.  He swallowed, and spoke as nonchalantly as possible under the circumstances.  “You think I’m a cop?”

“Because you are.  You're not military, but it’s obvious you’re well-trained.  You’re dangerous for a living, I’m sure of it.  But don’t worry; you’ll be safe here with me.  I’ve got a healthy respect for anyone who can take that kind of abuse and come back for more.  I’m a retired Marine, boy, I understand what you’ve been through, and I know what you need when it gets to be too much to handle.”

Tony banged his head against the wall a couple of times.  “Shit.”  A Marine.   Of all the luck.  He just couldn’t get away from them!  Disappointment and arousal churned inside him.  He shouldn’t mess with someone in one of the services he policed - that was beyond stupid, but at the same time, it would be intensely satisfying to be fucked by this man knowing his background.  He refused to admit to himself why a Marine would be a good candidate for this particular round of Tony bashing, but he knew this was exactly what he wanted.

“You wouldn’t happen to have been a Sergeant, would you?”

“Drill Sergeant, First Class.”

Tony groaned, his hips thrusting forward into the Sergeant’s hand.  “Oh, Jesus.”

His Sergeant laughed, running his hand down to the tip of Tony's cock, his fingers circling the head through the cloth.  “That got a rise out of you.  Now I’m going to release your arm, but before I do, I want you to put your other hand flat on the wall above your head.”

He swallowed.  “Yes, sir.”

He put his free arm above his head while the Sergeant was fiddling with the arm twisted up behind his back.  When his right arm was finally released, the cramps and tingling in his shoulder kept him from noticing at first that something was different.  It was only when the Sergeant pulled that arm up above his head to meet his free arm that he noticed the black cuff wrapped around his wrist, a six-inch chain connecting it to another cuff that dangled loose waiting for his other wrist.

The shock of seeing that froze him for a second, and then he dropped his free arm down, thrusting his elbow back aiming for the man's ribs, but it didn’t do him any good.  The Sergeant had obviously anticipated this, and he captured Tony’s elbow easily, forcing his arm back up to be caught in the other cuff while he used the bulk of his body to keep Tony pressed into the wall, unable to escape.

Tony stared at the two black cuffs above his head, separated by about six inches of silver chain and felt the dread grow in his stomach.  This was way past his comfort zone, so he pulled out his most friendly voice and tried to reason with the man.  “Listen, I really don’t think this is a good idea.  Maybe I should just leave…”  He never completed his sentence, gasping as the Sergeant leaned in and bit his earlobe hard.

“I never said you had a choice in the matter.”  A spear of shock shot through Tony then, his breath felt frozen in his lungs.  The Sergeant dragged Tony into the cubbyhole he'd been standing next to.  He stretched Tony’s cuffed arms up, and he noticed for the first time the sturdy hooks spaced at intervals, attached to the railing that ran along the top of the wall. 

Oh shit. This was really not good.  He started to fight anew, but with his wrists held firmly above his head, stretching his arms out to their fullest, he had no leverage, and his struggles did little but make his captor laugh.  The Sergeant pulled back. Tony's feet were free, so he tried to bring one up, aiming it between his captor’s legs, but the aim was off. It struck the man’s leg with only a glancing blow before Tony's body was crushed against the wall once more.  He opened his mouth to cry out, hoping he’d get enough attention to garner some help, but his yell was cut short when a ball gag was shoved into his mouth, and strapped around his head.

He was panicking now, shouting into the gag, his body twisting and squirming trying to get away, his thoughts chaotic and filled with horror at his predicament, unable to concentrate on anything but his wild struggles.  He wasn’t sure how long he strove blindly to free himself, writhing and flinging himself around, despite the solid bulk of the Sergeant’s body holding him pinned to the wall.  It probably wasn't any more than a few minutes, maybe five, but it seemed as if he’d struggled for hours.  When he finally began to calm enough to notice that his wrists hurt like a motherfucker, he realized he’d been hearing the voice of the Sergeant for some time now – low and soothing, rumbling through his body, murmuring into his ear, and now that he’d stopped trying to batter the Sergeant’s head with his own, he could make out the actual words.

“That’s right…just calm down now.  It’s okay.  I told you, you’re safe with me.  I won’t hurt you any more than you want. You can struggle all you want, but you’re not going to get away from me until I’ve had my fill of you, so you might as well calm down enough to listen to me before we get started.”

Tony brought his movements to an abrupt stop then, breathing heavily through his nose, his jaw sore from biting on the gag, and his cheek aching where it had been pressed up hard against the wall.

The Sergeant responded immediately to his actions, not releasing his hold on Tony, but relaxing slightly while keeping him trapped against the wall, held securely in the big man’s arms.  “Now, I know you don’t trust me right now, that much is obvious.  But I can give you what you came here for, if you'll let me.  I won’t force myself on you.  It’s not to my liking, so if you want free, I’ll set you free."  He stroked the back of Tony's head with one hand as he spoke, and Tony found himself responding to his actions, calming and listening closely to his words.  "I knew you’d never agree to the cuffs, so I needed to show you that once they were on, they'd free you up to fight those demons inside of you without either of us being harmed in the process.

“Now, do you want me to remove them?  Think hard, because you won’t get another chance with me.  Take stock of your body.  What do you feel?  That struggle you’ve already had made you feel freer than you’ve felt in weeks. This is what you needed.  What you still need.  And I'm the one who can give it to you.”

Tony’s panting breaths had calmed somewhat, although his heart was still pounding as if to escape the cage of his chest.  Now that the worst of the panic was gone, he could feel the throb of his hard-on; he was so hard that he was surprised that he hadn’t come during the struggle.  He ached inside, and as shocked as he was by this, he realized that the cuffs and gag _had_ freed him, and that the edge of fear that kept him feeling alive and vital hadn’t faded as he’d calmed.  He didn’t want this to end, despite the terror he’d always felt at even the thought of being restrained like this.  He’d never let it happen before, but it looked like he wanted it no matter the danger involved.

He glanced back at the face of his captor, who was looking at him seriously, obviously intent on doing whatever Tony decided, and he nodded abruptly, bowing his head in surrender to whatever this big man wanted of him.  The Sergeant bared his teeth in a caricature of a grin, more fierce than happy, but his voice expressed his pleasure.

“Good boy.”

He ran his hand along the back seam of Tony’s jeans, down to his balls, squeezing firmly.  His other hand reached around to the front and worked his belt loose, then unbuttoned and unzipped Tony's pants, letting them fall to the ground, but not before retrieving the condoms and lube from his back pocket.  “I noticed you brought supplies.  Smart boy.  Not everyone one here pays enough attention to such things, you’re better off bringing your own.”

Tony laughed into the gag, rolling his eyes.  He sure as hell wasn’t going to make Boy Scout of the Year from where he found himself now, unless there was a new set of badges he wasn’t aware of. Sub Obedience, perhaps?  Or maybe Tying Knots for Fun and Pleasure?   He realized that he might be a bit on the giddy side, or maybe still flying from the endorphin rush of the struggle.  He tried to focus on what the Sergeant was doing, but he merely pulled a stool close enough to place the packets on it, then went back to Tony.

When he felt the first sharp smack on his ass, Tony jumped in shock - that was not a bare hand that hit him, it felt more like leather, maybe.  Something stiff, and damn – he jumped again with the second strike, yelping into the gag - painful as hell!  Where the hell did this guy have all this stuff hidden?  He hadn’t seen cuffs, a gag, or a paddle on the man when he’d watched him getting a blow job earlier.  His laugh sounded a bit more like a panicked giggle when forced through the gag – shit!  Talk about being prepared!

He was struck with a flurry of hits then; four or five in quick succession, shocking him, and making him shout and spin around in his bonds.  He quickly turned back again - the last thing he wanted was to have that paddle hit his cock or balls.  Jesus, but that thing hurt.  At the same time, he felt the response in his cock, a flare of warmth that spread throughout his whole body.

A warm hand ran across his stinging ass, and he jumped slightly, still gasping from the strikes.  “Keep your face to the wall, boy.  I don’t want to see you turn around again.  You can consider that your safe word.  You turn around and I quit.  Understood?”

Tony nodded, turning his face firmly to the wall.  He’d never been a proponent of spanking, although a few of his girlfriends had enjoyed it, and he’d been happy to oblige them – whatever the girl wants the girl gets, right?  But the way his ass stung felt good, and he was interested in seeing exactly how far the Sergeant intended to go with this.  Besides, he’d been right so far, so Tony was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

After that, the blows came hard and fast, and Tony found himself clinging to the chain that his cuffs were attached to, his shouts muffled by the gag as the paddle heated up his backside from mid-thigh to the top of his ass cheeks.  He struggled with the pain as it grew and blossomed under his skin, feeling weak for even noticing it, let alone wanting to weep from the pain.  And still the strikes came, strong and evenly paced, then quick, sharp taps and finally single, bone tingling cracks that made him shudder in his bonds.

He wasn't sure when the tears began to flow, but he was sobbing and gasping for breath by the time the Sergeant put down the paddle and turned him around, wrapped him in his arms and held him tight.  “That’s right, boy, just let it out.  It’s okay to let it go, now.  Let it all go.”

It felt good to be held in strong arms and comforted, and the anger and tension that usually sat clenched tight like a fist in his chest began to loosen.  When the Sergeant finally pulled the gag loose, Tony sighed and stretched his jaw, content to stay where he was for the moment, but as he caught his breath and his heartbeat calmed, the Sergeant pulled away, took a bandana out of his pocket and held it up to his nose.  “Go ahead.  You’ve earned the right to use it.  Blow.”

Tony laughed, feeling abashed and uncertain, but grateful for the chance to blow his nose.  The Sergeant tossed the used cloth in the corner of the cubbyhole, and nodded at him, then turned him back to face the wall while he examined Tony’s aching backside.

His work-roughened hands felt good on Tony’s sensitive ass, and despite the heat emanating from his skin, he shivered with the pleasure of the caress.  He arched his back, pushing his ass into the Sergeant’s hands.  When he felt the cool slide of a lubed finger tracing the crack of his ass he moaned, and his cock, which had flagged badly while he’d had other things on his mind, quickly started to revive.  God, yes.  After everything he’d been through tonight, he needed this more than ever.

“You’ve been a good boy for me tonight.  And everyone knows that good boys get rewarded. You feel like you deserve a reward, boy?”

“Fuck yes!”  His response was immediate, but as soon as it left his mouth, he realized he’d made a mistake.

His gasp and immediate, “I’m sorry, sir!” sounded at the same time as the sharp slap to the tender underside of his ass cheeks, and he bit his tongue to stifle more than the first shout of pain.  It had been a lot easier with the gag in place.  He hadn’t had to censor his comments, and that had made him forgetful.

“I apologize, sir.  That was out of line.  I won’t let myself slip like that again.”

Tony was surprised to discover that he was more worried about disappointing the Sergeant than he was about the possibility of losing his reward.  He didn’t want the Sergeant to think any less of him, and that disturbed him, reminding him too much of Gibbs.  He didn’t like the associations that formed in his mind.

The Sergeant stroked Tony's ass, his palm fitting over the newest warm spot, highlighting his punishment.  “Just this once, I can accept your apology.  If you belonged to me, I’d expect better, but I have a feeling you haven't had someone to keep you in line for a while.”

“No, sir.  Never.”  He didn’t realize exactly how much that hurt him until he’d said it.   He ignored the ache that left in the pit of his stomach, and changed the subject, hoping the Sergeant would drop the topic.  “Is there something I can do to earn back my reward?”

The Sergeant laughed, stroking down to circle around his asshole, sending a fresh wave of arousal through Tony’s body.  “You’ve had your punishment.  Just make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

“Yes sir!”  He sighed in relief.  Thank god.

“Spread your legs for me.”  Tony quickly obliged, spreading them as far apart as he could with his pants tangled around his ankles.  One of the Sergeant’s big hands spread his cheeks wide, and then a cold, slippery finger shoved into his ass, making Tony gasp and fight not to curse out loud at the intrusion.  His cock liked it, no doubting that, as it leaked precome onto the wall, smearing it onto the paneling.

He arched his back again, relaxing and opening himself as far as he could.  A second finger pushed in the same way, just a sudden thrust that made his asshole ache and his cock throb.  The fingers scissored and spread inside him, stretching him open.   He moaned long and loud.  Oh, god, that felt good.

The Sergeant chuckled into his ear.  “Like that, do you boy?  Let’s try one more, I’m more than ready to break your ass open on my cock.  I’ve been hard for too long, and I need to feel you hot and tight around me soon.”  The third finger stretched Tony more than his usual toys did, and he felt the discomfort of it, but he didn’t complain.  He’d seen the big man’s cock, and he knew there was more to come.  He’d just have to endure it, until he’d adjusted.  With three fingers probing and pushing inside him, it wasn’t long until they’d found his prostate.  When he pushed his ass onto the fingers with a loud shout, the Sergeant laughed, and stroked rapidly until Tony was grunting, thrusting back at him and begging, “Please!” loudly.

His face flushed when the Sergeant reminded him, “I told you you’d beg me before the night was over.”

Tony couldn’t deny it.  He was begging, and he kept right on begging.  “Fuck me, sir.  Oh, god, please, fuck me.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.”  The Sergeant positioned himself behind Tony, unzipping and slipping his pants down just far enough to pull himself out and wrap a condom over his cock, and then shoved in without any warning.

Tony shouted and struggled for a moment in surprise, panting through the discomfort, but once the man started to move, the feeling burned away into pleasure, and Tony could only hang on for the ride.  And that’s what it felt like: a ride, and exactly the kind he needed.  The Sergeant bucked into him, shoving his chest and shoulders into the wall, but holding Tony's hips back firmly against his own.  With his hips pulled away from the wall, Tony’s cock had nothing to rub against, so it leaked precome steadily onto the jeans tangled at his feet in protest.  His ass was stretched wide, filled with the man’s cock, but he couldn’t protest – the man’s fat dick slid soundly across Tony’s prostate with almost every stroke.

The entire experience began to take on a dream quality as he rode the Sergeant’s cock, his back arched to get as much as he could inside him, even as he moaned steadily, his forehead pressed firmly against the wall.  He felt like his head was disconnected from what was going on in his body, like he was floating there inside, but not attached to the sensations that had him writhing and grunting and pushing back, begging for more.  It was with a sense of shock that he felt himself snap out of his daze when he felt a sudden pinch on one nipple, and the Sergeant’s breath heavy in his ear.  “Stay with me, boy.  You're not going anywhere until I hear you beg for your release.”

After that he became hyperaware of everything going on, the tug and twist as the Sergeant tortured his nipples, one and then the other, dragging his blunt nails down Tony’s chest; the thrust of his cock sliding in and out of Tony’s ass; the burn of his ass cheeks as rough hair scratched over the sensitive skin; the slide of sweat over his skin, making it alternately hot and cold as the moisture found its way down his body.  He could tell by the way the Sergeant was stroking into him, panting into his ear, cursing and biting the back of his neck, that he was getting closer to the edge, and Tony was glad.  He needed to come - the ache in his balls was pounding rhythmically with his rushing pulse, and he felt his balls pulling tighter in preparation, his body tingling all over as his orgasm neared.

When the hand closed around the base of his cock Tony shouted, jerking his arms until he thought his shoulders might pop right out of their sockets.  “I told you you'd beg.  I’m listening.”

“Oh god!  Fucking sadist!”  He stiffened, hoping the Sergeant hadn’t heard, but the man just laughed in his ear and bit his earlobe again, harder.

“You just now figuring that one out?  Now beg me.  Let me hear you.”  He squeezed tightly, and Tony found himself babbling, not even sure any of it made sense, but he couldn’t have stopped at that point.

“Please, god.  Please let me come?  I have to come, it hurts.  I need it.  Please, please, please…”

It must have been enough, because the grip on Tony’s cock changed; the Sergeant stroked him ruthlessly, and his whole body spasmed. His balls ached as come spurted out, the release so overwhelming that his entire body just shook with it.  The second and third pulses sent him flying as he panted through them, barely feeling the Sergeant’s violent pushes as he came inside Tony, shouting into his ear.

He was as light as a feather, floating back down to his body slowly, recovering a few of his senses at a time, and only vaguely aware of the man holding his body up, since his own legs couldn’t hold him.  It was then that he realized that his arms weren’t over his head anymore, and the sudden ache in his shoulders made his eyes pop open with surprise as his body was manhandled into a chair.  The cold of the metal seat against the burn of his ass woke him fully. The rough yet gentle massaging of his shoulders and arms as the Sergeant worked the muscles, relieved the cramps that made him wince in pain.

Forcing his head around to the front, he saw the Sergeant on one knee in front of his chair, focusing intently as he rubbed down Tony's arms.  “How the hell are you doing that?”  His voice came out rough and scratchy, no wonder, considering the workout he’d given it tonight.  The Sergeant gave him a look – one eyebrow raised that must have sent his recruits into a panic. Tony rephrased his sentence into something more respectful.  “Sorry, sir.  I mean, you have a hell of a lot more energy than I do right now, and I just hung there.  You did all the work, how are you even still on your feet?”

The Sergeant laughed, and Tony realized that there were lots of laugh lines around his eyes. For some reason, that surprised him.  He’d expected a Dom like this to be more serious, but this one had laughed a lot tonight.

“What I did was physical,” he said as he rubbed Tony’s wrists with his thumbs.  “What you did was emotionally draining, and that makes a big difference.  So you don’t have a Dom, or even a top you could go to when you need it?”

Tony shook his head, “No, sir.  There’s no one.  And I couldn’t do it in town anyway.  I traveled close to a hundred miles to find this place.  You were right about what I do for a living.  I work for the government,” he fudged slightly, “and it would ruin my career if I were caught.”

The Sergeant nodded, then reached inside a pocket and pulled out a pen and a card with the bar’s logo on it.  He scratched a phone number on the back, and handed it to Tony.  “I don’t have the time or energy to take on someone full-time, but when you get to a point that you need this again, you call me.  This can be a dangerous game, and you could get hurt too easily.  Don’t take that risk, again.  You call me, and I’ll make time for you.”

Tony took the card, his hand still shaking from the release of all that emotion.  He nodded, unable to say anything.  The Sergeant smiled at him, then stood up, running his hand through Tony’s hair.   Tony leaned into the caress.

“You did good tonight, boy.  I’m proud of you.”

Tony’s face flushed with the praise, “Thank you, sir.”

The Sergeant turned and walked away.

  


* * *

Gibbs watched as the bastard that had been fucking DiNozzo mere minutes before walked out of the dingy back room and up to the bar, stopping for obviously friendly conversations with a few leather-clad men along the way.  Gibbs was sitting in a dark corner to avoid as much attention as possible, and still have a good view of the hall that led from the back room out into the main bar area.  The big, grizzled bear grabbed a beer and stood at the bar, scanning the crowd while Gibbs seethed internally, wanting to grab the man and make him pay for what he’d done, despite the fact that he had no right to claim injury.

When he’d followed DiNozzo here, he’d taken his time deciding whether to enter the back room or not, worried that if Tony was facing the exit when he went in, there would be no way he could avoid being seen.  It turned out that wasn’t a problem. When he found DiNozzo, he was face first against a wall, his cuffed hands attached to a hook above his head, and a gag in his mouth.  This big bruiser was walloping the tar out of him with a thick leather paddle, and DiNozzo was squirming, shuddering and flinching, but he wasn’t trying to escape. That was the reason Gibbs didn’t stop what was happening.  Well, one of the reasons.  For one thing, Gibbs wasn’t sure that Tony didn’t deserve the punishment for walking into this dung heap in the first place – Gibbs had honestly felt like administering a little rough justice of his own when DiNozzo had walked out on him in the middle of an argument earlier that evening.

Also, the man obviously knew what he was doing.  He was taking care not to cause too much deep bruising, spreading out the strokes and making every one count.  Gibbs got the feeling that this guy had lots of experience. As uncomfortable as he was with the scene, as long as DiNozzo was safe, he really didn’t have the right to interfere with Tony’s chosen method of stress relief.  He’d been in the same place more than once himself, and had not enjoyed the sessions, but had thoroughly appreciated the release it afforded.  He didn't play those kinds of games often, and when he did, he usually preferred to be on the other side of the equation.  But if this was what DiNozzo needed, who was he to say otherwise?  That didn’t stop the grinding ache in his gut at seeing him like this, though.  _He_ should be able to keep Tony free from the need for this kind of thing.  He felt as though he was falling down on his job, somehow, by not being able to shield Tony from the kind of pain that would require something like this.

The thing that bothered him most about tonight was that he had the strong suspicion that this man was not someone DiNozzo knew.  He hadn’t arranged to meet a trusted friend, or a professional for help, he’d just wandered into the back room of a sleazy bar a couple of hours drive from DC, looking to scratch an itch.  He was playing a dangerous game.  If he was willing to put himself into the hands of complete strangers, he was bound to get seriously hurt, especially if he was willing to take _this_ kind of risk – gagged and cuffed in a public back room while more total strangers looked on.  Gibbs was well aware that he wasn’t the only man in the room watching what was happening.  If this man turned out to be disreputable, he could hand DiNozzo off to someone else, or a dozen someone elses, and Tony could get a ride that would scar him for the rest of his life - if he survived the experience at all.

A part of Gibbs raged that no one should be doing this for Tony except him, but he squashed that thought down. Neither of them could afford the chance of exposure that could lead to, and although he tried his best to train all his kids up right, there were some things he could not do for them. This was one of them.

But... this was Tony.  He’d been special since the day he burst into Gibbs’ life, and he’d never been able to keep his distance the way he had with most of his other kids.  Okay, so Gibbs didn't have a perfect record with keeping his distance from his fellow team members in any event, but he thought he’d learned his lesson.  He’d tried very hard to keep his private life and his work life separate, but Tony, well, he was just Tony. Try as he might, Gibbs had been unable to keep him in the right compartment.  So it looked as if he might have to stick his nose in where it was most definitely not going to be wanted, and find a way for Tony to get his release with someone he could trust. Someone who understood the phrase Safe, Sane and Consensual.  It had been a few years, but he knew some people he could speak to who might be able to help.

When Big Bruiser got up from the bar and headed his way, Gibbs though he might be going into that back room again for another dose of Tony, but it had only been ten minutes, and he was sure the man didn’t have that kind of recuperative powers at his age.  Still, when the man passed the hallway and kept walking in his direction, he felt a sense of relief, until the man stopped at his table and sat down across from him, staring into Gibbs’ eyes with a challenge that worried him.  The bastard had a good fifty pounds on him, and he walked like he knew how to use every ounce of it.  Gibbs had skill and training behind him, but this man was an unknown, and he set off every one of Gibbs’ danger signals.  This was not a man easily crossed.  But Gibbs was dangerous too, especially since he had a grudge against the man across the table.  He wasn’t going to back down.

Gibbs felt a swift surge of anger.   “You got something to say to me, say it.  If not, get the hell away from me.”

Bruiser took a big slug of his beer and set the bottle down hard on the wooden table top before speaking.  “If you’re going to let your boy get this far out of hand, you deserve to lose him.”

Gibbs held onto his temper with everything he had, despite the way the part of him that claimed DiNozzo as his own tried to roar to the surface.  “He’s not my ‘boy,’ and he got himself into this situation without any help from me.”

Bruiser raised one eyebrow, “But you didn’t try to get him out of it, either, did you?”

He didn’t owe this man any explanations on things he knew nothing about, but his pride demanded that he defend his actions.  “I do what I can for my kids, but I can’t live their lives for them,” he ground out through clenched teeth.  “He obviously needs something I can’t give him, but now that I know what he needs I can find him someone I can trust to help.”

Bruiser smiled at the ‘trust’ dig, but nodded his head.  “He’s lucky I was here tonight; there are dangerous people out there who can’t be trusted at all. If he keeps this up, he’s bound to run into one of them at some point.  I get the feeling this isn’t the first time he’s done this.”

“Yeah, so do I.  He’s better at keeping it in than I thought.  When he blew up at me today, I knew he was headed into something reckless, that’s why I followed him.  This will not happen again.”  He said that with a finality that he hoped would end the conversation.  He didn’t want Tony to come out and find him talking to the man who had just fucked his ass in public.  He wasn’t sure Tony could deal with that, but Bruiser just took another drink of his beer, and kept talking.

“You know it’s you he’s looking for.”

“What?”

“I recognize a fellow military man when I see one, you wouldn't happen to be a sergeant in the Marines, would you?”

“What the hell did he tell you?”

“When I told him _I_ was a sergeant in the Marines, he came close to coming in my fist.  I don’t know if he realizes it, and it’s obvious that you don’t, but I think it’s you he’s looking for.  If I were you, I’d take him in hand.  He needs a firm touch, and until he finds the man he’s looking for, he’s going to keep this up until he makes a mistake."  He eyed Gibbs appraisingly.  "I can tell you want him.  It’s up to you to decide if you’re strong enough to keep him safe.”

He stood up then, and grabbed his beer off the table before looking Gibbs straight in the eye.  “He’s got my number, I told him he could come to me anytime.”  Gibbs stood then, pushing his chair back, his anger surging forwards again.  “If he lived closer, you’d have a fight on your hands for him, but he needs more attention than I can give him long distance.  If you’re not quick, someone else will grab him out from under you, now that he has an idea of what he really needs.  You better take care of your boy before it’s too late.”

Just then Tony came striding out of the hallway, looking decidedly worse for the wear despite the attempt at straightening his clothes and probably spending a few minutes in the bathroom cleaning up as well.  He didn't look in Gibbs’ direction.  He headed straight out the door without looking either left or right.  Gibbs left his beer and walked away without a backwards glance.

  


* * *

Sunshine hit him in the face when Tony walked out of his motel room the next morning. He fumbled for his sunglasses, letting his eyes adjust to the light before moving off toward his car.  He was limping slightly, and not looking forward to the drive back to DC - his ass wasn't going to thank him for it.  But he felt freer than he had in years. If he had to limp, at least it was with a jaunty step as he whistled tunelessly to himself.

He’d discovered something about himself last night that had the potential to set him on a different path.  The catharsis he’d received at the Sergeant’s hands had been much more satisfying than any of the dangerous nights he'd had before. Now he had a place to go to work things out, with someone he might be able to trust.  It wasn’t perfect, but he might have found a new safety valve, and that was worth celebrating.

His whistle cut off painfully when he realized who was sitting on the hood of his car - the last person in the world he’d ever expected to find in this place, at this time.  He was tempted to run, and never go back to Washington again.  Maybe the Sergeant could find place for a full-time boy while he hid his face for the rest of his life.  But his feet had a different idea, and they kept walking towards his car despite Tony's attempts to stop them.  He finally got them under control a few feet away from his doom.

Gibbs stood up, his face completely unreadable and said four words that twisted Tony’s stomach in knots and made him glad he hadn’t had any breakfast yet. 

“We have to talk.”

End

**Author's Note:**

> For those who've asked: Yes, there is a sequel intended, I'm working on it now. It may be a few months before it's ready to post, though - it's a case fic, and it's taking its time to develop. (9/20/15)
> 
> There is a drabble that might give you something to hold onto until the sequel happens!


End file.
